


The Proposal

by buckvb



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckvb/pseuds/buckvb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's cute, i swear. super fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

“No,” Steve thought as he shoved the small black box back into his dresser drawer. “Not tonight.” He pulled his suit coat on and strode to the elevator.

“Hello, Steve,” Natasha smirked as the elevator doors opened. “You going through with it? Is tonight the night?”

“You’ve asked me that every time I’ve gone on a date since we went ring shopping.”

“Oh, that woman was hilarious! “Oh, you’re such a lucky lady, marrying Captain America! But dear, that size won’t fit your pretty little hands!”

The elevator doors opened and Steve chuckled. “Bye, Nat. See you later.”

“I’m sure you have time to run back upstairs and grab the ring!” Natasha shouted at Steve’s receding back.

Four autographs, three photos, and one cab ride later, Steve Rogers walked inside a dimly lit restaurant. “Are you Steve? Your date’s already here,” the hostess asked as soon as the door swung shut. Steve nodded and followed the woman to a table in the back.

“You find it okay?” a grinning Bucky asked from the chair opposite Steve’s.

“It was a bit difficult, given that last time we were interrupted by someone trying to take over New York,” Steve said before pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

“How could I ever forget?” Bucky asked with a smile. “Hey, is that my tie?”

“Clint has mine that looks best with this. I knew you wouldn’t mind.”

“Looks better on you than it does on me. What looks good to you?” Bucky asked, opening his menu.

“Well, right now, Bucky Barnes is looking pretty good,” Steve smirked.

“Captain. Pace yourself. That’s dessert,” Bucky stated deadpan, pulling a chuckle from his boyfriend.

After dinner, Bucky asked Steve if he wanted to go for a walk before heading home. The two walked, hand in hand, until they reached a bridge.

“Look familiar?” Bucky asked a shocked Steve. 

“Buck, why are we here?”

“I need to ask you something.”

Then, right there, Bucky got down on one knee, pulling a small black box from his pocket.  
“Steve, the minute I met you, I knew you were something special. Then I lost you, the best thing in my life, and I didn’t even know it. But Steve, when I saw you standing there, after all those years, I just knew that a wrong had been righted. We were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield, and now this crazy adventure we call a job. Steve, I want to be inseparable until the day we die. So, will you marry me?”

“Bucky, I’ll marry you! I wouldn’t want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. Just walk home with me before it’s final?”

When they got back to Avengers Tower, Steve beckoned for Bucky to follow him. They reached Steve’s room, and Steve grabbed the ring from his dresser.

“Natasha and I went ring shopping about a month ago. I’ve been meaning to ask you to marry me every day since,” Steve told his shocked boyfriend as he got down on one knee. 

“Bucky, the day I lost you was the worst day of my life. I don’t want to ever lose you again. Bucky Barnes, will you marry me?”

“Of course I’ll marry you!” Bucky replied, with tears in his eyes. “I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, Bucky.”


End file.
